


Feeling exposed

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: An old friend of Wyatt's comes by for a quick visit, and makes assumptions about Wyatt's and Lucy's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My work fot the Prompt of week 3 of the Timeless Weekly Challenge.
> 
> Side Note: Actually I didn't know Brian Cranston is an actor. At least not consciously. But it's funny that he is xD

The knock at his door ripped Wyatt out of his thoughts. He was thinking about Lucy...again. Since she left Mason Industries, before they wanted to save her sister, he hadn’t heard from her. He already knew, that Rittenhouse stole the Mothership, but for now, they only seem to Jump from place to place so they can’t get it back, but they hadn’t jumped to the past. Therefore it wasn’t necessary to wait at Mason Industries, so Wyatt decided to go home.  
Wyatt stood up and looked through the peephole in his front door, just to view a familiar face, he knew from Pendleton.  
“Hi, Brian” Wyatt said, as he opened the door. “What led you to San Francisco?” he asked curiously.  
“You, to be honest.” Brian answered. “We miss you at Pendleton. It’s just not the same since you left. What job was so important you couldn’t even tell us what it is?” Brian questioned.  
“Brian...you know how this works. Most of the missions we get in our business are confidential. I can’t tell you what I’m doing now. But first of all: come in, Buddy. Let’s have a beer.” He opened the door completely to let his old friend in.  
Brian entered the Apartment and started looking around. Wyatt started putting away Jessica’s stuff a few days ago, but there was still a lot laying around.  
“You’re still not over her, huh?” Brian asked, a hint of worry in his voice.  
“It’s getting better. That’s why I’m packing it up. I don’t wanna see it every time I take a look through my Apartment.” Wyatt replied, looking at the ground.  
“And is there a reason for that? You’ve always been virtually obsessed with Jessica’s murder. You searched for weeks, hardly slept, your results at work started to suck, how comes you changed your mind, though there’s still no one to blame?” Brian sounded quite curious.  
“There’s no specific reason. My new job just made me realize, that I can’t change what happened. I have to live with the facts I know. Jessica is dead. And she’ll never come back. Doesn’t matter how hard I try. I should just try to...well, not forget her, but kinda get over her. Take a look at the future. Let’s see what it has up it’s sleeve...” Wyatt was abruptly interrupted by a fast and hard knock on the door.  
“Wyatt! Are you home? I need to talk to you!” Lucy’s voice was a bit cushioned through the door, but Wyatt heard the horror in her voice nevertheless.  
He ran to the door and opened it.  
“Wyatt, I’m so glad you’re home!” Lucy entered the flat and threw her arms around Wyatt’s chest and started sobbing.  
“Hey, Luce, what happened? I haven’t heard anything from you since you left Mason Industries. Have you heard what happened to the Mothership?” Wyatt asked her, while he was caressing her back, a clumsy attempt to calm her.  
Lucy nodded as his chest, still quietly sobbing into his sweatshirt.  
“It’s my mom. There was a network of woman among the men in Rittenhouse, but there were no records of them, so we had no possibility to stop and arrest them, and now they have the Mothership, and it is all my fault!” Lucy grabbed Wyatts shirt at the back while she was bursting into tears again.  
Brian cleared his throat in the background, as he wanted to remember Wyatt that he was still there.  
Lucy flinched and stepped back from Wyatt.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t knew you had a visitor.” Lucy said apologetic, as she tried to wipe her face to remove the remaining tears.  
Wyatt took her hand: “It’s okay Luce” he whispered in her direction, and told a bit louder “Lucy, this is Brian Cranston, an old friend from Pendleton. Brian, this is my co-worker Lucy.”  
Brian walked towards them, holding out his hand to shake Lucy’s.  
“Hello, Lucy, nice to meet you, Ma’am”  
Lucy took Brian’s hand while she was rolling her eyes.  
“Why does everyone the same age as me calls me ‘Ma’am’? Do I look that old?” she asked furiously.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to insult you. But we learned some manners back there at Pendleton.” Brian tried to excuse himself.  
“It’s okay, she gets a bit huffish when someone calls her Ma’am. Well, someone except me.” Wyatt told Brian with a wide grin on his face, while he pulled Lucy closer to him and laid his arm around her shoulder, slightly rubbing her arm.  
Brian raised an eyebrow while he watched the two.  
“How about we all sit down in the living room and talk a bit?” Brian asked while looking at Wyatt with a knowing smile on his face.  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea, you want a cup of tea, Luce?” the last few words he addressed directly at Lucy.  
“Chamomile would be great.” Lucy answered with a low voice, while they were heading towards the living room.  
Wyatt gave Lucy a small kiss on the head as he turned towards the kitchen. Brian chuckled slightly as he saw that.  
Lucy sat down on the sofa, while Brian placed himself in the armchair opposite her. They didn’t talk until Wyatt arrived, a cup of chamomile-tea for Lucy and two bottles of beer for Brian and himself.  
Brian chimed in: “Let’s hear; since when you two are a couple?” he asked out of the blue.  
Wyatt almost choked on the sip of beer he just took and Lucy burned her tongue on the hot tea, as she opened her mouth in disbelieve while attempting to take a sip of the tea.  
Wyatt started coughing, trying to get the beer out of his lungs as Lucy started tapping on his back.  
“Oh, come on, it’s quite obvious, isn’t it?” Brian started teasing.  
“B- but...w- we...Wyatt and I...we aren’t together.” Lucy stuttered, her face bright red.  
Wyatt finally got his breath back, his head as red as Lucy’s, but from the coughing.  
“Why do you think that” Wyatt asked Brian, his voice sounded a bit nervous.  
“As I just said. It’s kinda obvious. They way you hold her, the way you look at her, how you rushed to the door when you heard it’s her and she seemed to be unsettled. The last time I saw you like that was when you were with Jessica.”  
Wyatt flinched a bit when Brian mentioned his dead wife, his face still bright red, but now not because he had to cough, but because he’d blushed.  
When Lucy saw that she raised an eyebrow, but stepped in to get the attention from Wyatt.  
“Well, I can assure you Wyatt and I are just friends. We trust each other, we have to, it’s part of our job. So if one of us is upset and needs someone to talk to, we visit each other.” she told Brian.  
Wyatt squeezed Lucy hand as bit to thank her for coming to his defense.  
“And it’s exactly those little gestures I talk about. Those little moments of intimacy you two share. Where I come from this is nothing only friends do. There has to be a deeper emotional bond to do something like that.” Brian continued.  
_Dammit, I always hated him for his apprehension_ , Wyatt thought, lowering his eyes again.  
“I- I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lucy replied. “I can assure you, Wyatt and I are just friends.”  
“You sure?” Brian asked her. “Based in the way he’s reacting since you’ve arrived I’d think you mean a bit more to him, than any other friend he has.” Brian has a smirk on his face that really doesn’t appeal to Wyatt.  
“Hey, Buddy, slow down a bit, okay?” Wyatt tried to keep his voice calm, but he noticed himself that it was slightly uneasy. “I don’t know why you think there’s more between Lucy and me as there is, but like Lucy just said: We’re just friends. Friends that trust each other a lot, because we have to, but not more. And as much as I enjoyed it to see you again, I guess Lucy has something she wants to talk about, so I have to ask you to come again some other time.” Wyatt told Brian while he was standing up.  
“Want some time alone with your girl, huh? I understand.” Brian chuckled, took his jacket and headed toward the door.  
“Don’t tempt me, Brian. You know who you’re talking to.” Wyatt told him with a hint of anger in his voice.  
“Yeah, okay, okay, fine.” Brian answered, admitting his defeat. “We’ll walk again in a few weeks.”  
He winked at Wyatt as he left the Apartment and closed the door behind him.  
Wyatt leaned his back against the door, sighed quietly, as he tried to get himself together again to face Lucy, who was now sitting alone in his living room.  
“Wyatt?” he opened his eyes abruptly as Lucy’s soft voice reached his ears. She stood in the door frame of the living room, her arms crossed, nonchalant leaning against the frame. The light of the floor-lamp let her hair glow, the way it was shining at her from behind. It made her look like she had a halo, not bad, in his thoughts he always calls her his rescue angel. After all it was only her effort he was still standing here. If it had been his choice he had died with everyone else at the Alamo. If Lucy hadn’t begged him to come back with them he wouldn’t be here.  
He flinched as Lucy laid her hand on his cheek. He hadn’t even noticed she was approaching him.  
“Was he right with what he said? Do you really feel more than friendship for me?” she asked him quietly, her head slightly tilted, fixing his eyes with hers.  
Wyatt couldn’t stand the intimacy of this moment and lowered his head again. But Lucy laid her finger under his chin forcing him to look at her.  
He felt his cheeks getting hot, as blood was rushing through them, making him blush again.  
“Well, I guess I don’t need any more answer.” she told him and sighed.  
Wyatt didn’t even knew what was going on, as he suddenly felt Lucy’s soft, warm lips on his. After a short second of confusion he started to kiss her back. His hands buried in the bulk of her dark, curly hair. He took one hand and placed it on Lucy’s waist, to pull her closer, he wanted to feel her body pressed against his, as he was kissing her wildly.  
As they finally stopped, both were breathing heavily.  
Wyatt took a deep gaze in Lucy’s eyes and started kissing her again, as he was leading her backwards towards the bedroom.


End file.
